The Three Amigos
by jazmynswebb
Summary: Hiram Berry was a bit worried when his daughter had the sudden urge to change her persona as she called it. He thought that maybe she had some type of multiple personality disorder.Leroy on the other hand knew how peculiar his daughter could be when she was left to her own devices. And this is where Rachel Berry came in. Give this story a chance. San/Puck/Rachel Friendship


**A/N: Hi everyone, this is me and my friend's first story. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Don't be a hater and send rude comments. We hope you enjoy! Also we don't own Glee. **

* * *

It was the summer before three very odd friends would begin junior high. Santana and Noah were waiting for their equally strange friend to show up at the park. They had sat under the slide for about an hour when Santana spoke up, "Hey Noah, where do you think Ray is?" "I don't know but she usually gets here before us" was his response. No longer entertaining the idea of where their friend was, they continued with their match of Pokémon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raymond was sitting in the backseat of the Berry van thinking of how her friends would react to her new persona. After her dad, Hiram stopped the van in front of the park, he turned around and asked "Are you sure about this?"

**Flashback**

_Hiram Berry was a bit worried when his daughter had the sudden urge to change her persona as she called it. He thought that maybe she had some type of multiple personality disorder. When she began to explain how bored she had become without Noah and Santana to hang out with, it all made sense to him and he thought she just missed her friends. Leroy on the other hand knew how peculiar his daughter could be when she was left to her own devices. Raymond was known to be a very laid back child, but the thing most people didn't know was that she could also be very evil. And this is where Rachel Berry came in. _

**End of flashback.**

Raymond silently nodded yes to her dad, stepped out of the van in her new outfit and proceeded to make her way to where Noah and Santana were sitting under the slide.

* * *

Santana and Noah were in the middle of a very intense Pokémon battle, when the ugliest pair of shoes stepped onto their game. "Hey! What the heck is wrong with- Oh my God!" Noah screamed. Realization hit them when they saw who it was and Santana said the first thing that came to mind which was "What the fuck are you wearing Raymond!?" Noah was just as shocked as Santana but couldn't find a way to react so he just stared. Raymond felt it was time to introduce her friends to the new her.

"I no longer wish to be referred to as Raymond, from now on, I would like to be known as Rachel Barbra Berry." "Is this some type of sick joke?" Santana inquired. Ray shook her head no and her friend lost it again.

Noah finally came out of his shock and said "Dude, what happened to my jewbro? You're dressed like my grandma." Raymond was very aware of her friends' confusion so she decided to take this Rachel Berry thing an extra step farther. She'd drop the act and tell them what was going on in a minute. "Santana, I am appalled at your use of such profane language. I just know that your mother would be disappointed and to make matters worse, you being Catholic doesn't help at all." Santana just stared at Raymond with her mouth wide open.

Turning to Noah she said, "Never fear your brilliant and insanely talented 'jewbro' as you like to say is here. "

Santana and Noah turned to each other and knew that they were thinking the same thing _'What the heck was going on with their friend?' _

They had both only gone for a couple of weeks just to return and find that their best friend had changed her look, her name and her vocabulary. The Ray they knew before they left was laid back. She didn't dress like a toddler/grandma and definitely didn't speak like she had eaten a dictionary for breakfast. Raymond never used words like appalled. The only big word they ever heard Ray use was... come to think of it they had never heard her use any big words.

Besides, who would wear a plaid skirt with an animal sweater, especially in the summer? Ray would normally wear jeans or cargo shorts with a t-shirt and her hair would be in a ponytail never pushed back with a headband.

Raymond saw her friends looking at each other and decided to push them over the edge by humming the tune to _Don't Rain on My Parade _some Broadway song she had seen on YouTube. She didn't take the time to learn the words although she could have. When Noah and Santana herd Ray-err Rachel start to hum they knew they lost their friend for real because Raymond never hummed. This saddened the two friends because it was now official. Their best friend, Raymond was gone and was replaced with this new person 'Rachel Barbra Berry.'

They looked at each other and decided to embrace this new version of their old best friend. Ray recognized the sad look that was upon their faces and decided that they had been teased enough. She let a lazy chuckle escape through her lips and Santana's head snapped up immediately.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

Noah was just as puzzled and also wanted to know what was so funny. Instead of answering her friends, Raymond just plopped down on the ground and wondered for a moment if it was her sudden change that brought out her latina friend's newfound vocabulary. Ray took a deep breath, looked at her best friends and replied "I've been faking this whole entire time man. I didn't change my name this whole thing is made up."

"I was bored while you guys were gone so I came up with Rachel Berry to mess-"

Before Noah could comprehend what had happened, Santana had jumped on Raymond and punched her in the face. "Don't you ever pull anything like that again," she screeched. "Whoa San calm down!" Noah yelled while struggling to separate the girls. "Just let her explain what's going on." He finally succeeded in getting Santana off of Ray and was allowing her to calm down.

"Dude that really hurt", Raymond exasperated. "Yeah, well I punched you in the face so it was meant to hurt, dumbass." "You know, the only thing I wasn't joking about was that potty mouth of yours." "How about you just tell us what's going on before I decide to punch you in the face again." "Will you two just stop arguing? I would really like to hear what Ray has to say."

Raymond nodded her head at Noah as a way of saying thank she began to explain herself. "Before San punched me in the face, I was going to say that Rachel Berry is just a joke. I just want to bother people."

Santana and Noah thought about what Raymond said and were both slightly mad at her for pranking them but they understood where she was coming from and decided to forgive her.

_10 min later_

The three friends found themselves in the middle of their Pokémon match when one of them said "I think I'm going to cut my hair."

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Once again we hoped you enjoyed this because it took us long enough. Reviews and questions welcomed! :)**


End file.
